Ethernet transport is an emerging opportunity for telecommunication carriers. The Ethernet transport network structure offers the potential to carry and deliver Ethernet connectivity with different types of services having many combinations of quality objectives, such as loss, delay and bandwidth. The Ethernet technology is undergoing a significant transformation to bring it to a level that is carrier-grade with the required management and protection functionality.
When a telecommunications provider offers an Ethernet service, a service level agreement (SLA) is entered which defines the service performance requirement for the network connection. The SLA may include different Quality of Service parameters (e.g. loss, delay, delay variation, bit error rate, availability). When services are established, the service provider needs to ensure that the path selected for the service will meet the SLA. With legacy technologies, such as Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), the network had the capability to perform a split/monitor function on a given connection/service before it is activated for service. Test devices located in the network allowed the service provider to both monitor the service/circuit and place the service/circuit under test.
With Ethernet, this capability does not exist. A technician needs to travel to the customer location to connect a testing device at the location where the service is to be created, or a Network Interface Demarcation device (NID) is permanently installed. The testing device generates the test traffic to different loop back points in the network and measurements are taken over a period of time. When the measurements are completed, the technician returns to site and removes the testing device before activating the service. This process is very costly and labor intensive as it requires manpower along with large quantities of testing devices. It also significantly increases the time required to put a connection in service, thus directly affecting the service provider's financial performance.